The Waiting Girl
by sarahsmith556
Summary: (Game Grumps) After a drunk night of events, the group leaves for Magfest. Again. I just didn't want to be alone. I was left taking care of Mimi and Mochi, and drinking beers waiting for their return. For HIS return. He needed to know.


"It's in Maryland again, as always." He spoke softly. I breathed in, sighed, choking on on my tongue. I didn't want to do this around him. They went to this every year. I've only known him for about a year. I haven't been without him or Barry since then. They help me with my bills. My waitress job doesn't give me a big enough pay to afford it sometimes. I didn't want to stop Danny. He loved Magfest, and the fans. I was just one of them. A fan. The only reason he spoke to me is because I helped them with recording and putting together Starbomb on the side of my job.  
I swallowed the pleading voice lodged in my throat. "When are you leaving?" "A few days."  
My face cringed up for a seconds with my emotions. I didn't want to be left alone. I had to stay here for work purposes. I couldn't go with them.  
"Felicity..." He paused. He hugged me tightly for a brief moment, and I could smell the skittles in his breathe and cologne on his shirt. I gritted my teeth from the physical contact and the warmth he emitted. "You'll be okay. It's only a week without us." He pulled out his wallet quickly as he pulled away from me. "Here- I'll give you some extra money in case you need-"  
"It's okay Danny! I have enough tips. I'll be okay." I got quieter through my words. I did need the money, as much as I hated it, but I didn't want to be as much of a freeloader as I already was. I felt like they hated me. The way I needed things, I couldn't survive on my own.  
Dan frowned, but nodded. He was like a big brother, the way he treated me. I couldn't complain. I needed the TLC sometimes. I smiled at him reassuringly. I just couldn't let him think I needed a lot of help. I don't want him to hate me, too.  
Barry walked in as my smile faltered, carrying a laptop in his arm and a beer in the other. "I'm not putting in more wolfjobs for you, Dan." "They're necessary for the fans." He laughed. I couldn't help but chuckle at their usual conversation. "How else are they supposed to invision sex with me?"  
I laughed loudly as Danny thrust into the air and Barry chugged his beer and left. This was a normal occurence in their house.  
I hung out here a lot, helping Barry edit, fixing the audio if (or when, I should say) they clip the mic. I was their side editor. I had gotten close to Barry too. I had gotten close to everyone, even Suzy, who knew of my minor crush on Arin, but looked past it. I was too young for him anyway. I had given up on that already.  
That night, after the last recordings of Pok mon were finished, and Barry was leisurely editing, Ross had brought the beers he loved to Barry's, where the group was at. Arin didn't drink, so he got his usual soda. Danny and Ross usually drank after a Friday of recording. I joined in, not as heavilly of course.  
I clamped my hand around the bottle top, the way Dan does it, and tried to twist. No pop. I did get a small cut on my hand though.  
I looked over to Dan, already half-way through his first beer and still chugging. I tapped his arm with the top of my bottle to get his attention.  
"Hm?" He said with foam under his bottom lip. He took it in his hands, and twisted the top with little effort. The first gulp made me light. My jaw relaxed and I could taste the bitterness on my tongue, and the alcohol in my breathe. Suzy, Arin, and Ross apoligized and left loudly, either from pure drunkness or a sugar rush from stealing Arin's soda as usual. I could hear Barry typing and swizzling his beer. He was editing again. They needed a lot of episodes prepared for the show while they were gone. I chugged more. I wanted this nagging feeling to go away. I was too needy of them.  
"Hey." Dan said, "Relax on the holy water. We don't want you to puke on the carpet like Mimi." He laughed. He had 3 empty bottles next to him. He was drunk.  
"Dan, go to bed." I ordered. He laughed again, laying a hand on my shoulder for a moment. I shivered away from it. "Danny!" I hissed. He started a fourth beer.  
The alcohol was heavy on his breathe, like the red on his cheeks. His forehead was glistening with sweat. "Take me there!" He flung his arms up like a child, spilling his beer on his chest. I admit, it did get a giggle out of me.  
I chugged the rest of my beer, and threw it on the carpet for Barry to get tomorrow morning. I put my arms around Dan like a hug, and pulled him up with the small amount of strength I had. His sweat stuck to my skin like honey.  
He supported his own weight the rest of the way, but I walked behind him up the stairs in case 3 and a half beers were enough to knock him out. But Danny wasn't weak stomached.  
He drifted like a zombie into his room, the crisp moonlight seeping in through his curtains. He put his beer on the nightstand before he dropped on to his bed, and I started to walk away.  
"Felicity..." He slurred.  
I turned back to his bed. "Yeah?" I wispered.  
"Come... Come here."  
I didn't want to get any closer to the drunk, sweaty Danny, but I did as I was told. He grabbed my hand weakly, like a sickly person, and I retracted from his touch. "Felic..." He muttered.  
"D-Danny. You're drunk, okay? I'm not-"  
"I'm not drunk."  
"You're drunk!" I snapped.  
"I'm not drunk, I'm happy." He smiled softly. His hair was tossled in a way that it covered a lot of his pillow. He was spread out on his bed like a ragdoll.  
He changed positions, sitting on the edge. He took another swig of beer.  
"Yeah. You're drunk as hell."  
He got up, walking slowly to me. "I'm not." He wiped the curls out of his eyes. He was a foot away from me. I could smell skittles and beer, and his natural scent of sweat. I swallowed. I was not scared of rape or anything, no. But, intimacy scared me in a strange way. Me and Dan have always had some sort of playful relationship, but to think he'd ever be this close... I'd be dreaming. I must be dreaming.  
"Your face is so red..." His hand crazed my cheek. Tears brimmed at my waterline. I swallowed, harder this time. His arms wrapped around me tightly and quickly. "Don't cry... Please don't." His words were straightforward but slurred, like smeared pen lines. "I know you're scared."  
My heart beat faster than it ever had. It was too warm. Someone I cared about was so close to me and-  
His lips bumped against mine awkwardly. I stopped breathing all together. His face pressed closer to mine. I smelled and tasted beer everywhere. I was drunk too, so the whole room smelled like intoxication.  
His arms wrapped around me, lifting me. I felt my back press against the bed as our lips touched softly again and again. Then, he was getting on top of me. He bit my neck a little. I breathed heavy. "Danny..." I was scared, but I could smell him and his lips and it was like he was the strongest alcohol anyone can drink.  
He was so close. I wanted this too. Tears threatened to spilled out of my eyes. "D-Dan." I stuttered. He wiped my eyes lightly with his (abnormally big) thumb. "Do you want... want to stop?" He really did care about my wellbeing. He was not completely wasted. He knew what was happening.  
He waited for an answer as I calmed my breathing. "No." I breathed out. He was nervous too.  
He rubbed the side of my face again. "I've always thought you were... You were gorgeous. I don't w-want to hurt you. I-"  
I kissed him hard, pulling him further on top. His tongue entered my mouth, cool from the drinks but sweet from candy. I felt his pelvis touch mine, his boner poking slightly from his jeans. I could tell it was being squeazed from the denim. He moaned as I traced my hand down his torso, brushing at his happy trail. I took no time pulling his shirt up. He sat up slightly to take off his shirt, but before he came back down to my lips, he grabbed the beer off his nightstand again.  
He pulled lightly at my shirt. I had no idea what he was doing, but I pulled it up anyway. My flat breasts had hard nipples already. I took it all the way off, throwing it to the floor. A cold liquid trailed down my skin. I shivered and my hairs stood on end. His tongue danced on my body, licking at the liquor. He sucked at my nipples and I couldn't hold it the noises that were pushing at my lungs. A high-pitched moan broke through the air.  
He laughed warmly. "Still scared?" He said quietly. "I'm... I'm okay." I smiled. My muscles had relaxed by then. My body was enjoying what he was doing. I took his beer and finished it off. As his lips mashed against mine again, I tossed the body next to me. Our tongues had fully entwined, our bodies rubbing to eachother. My cheeks burned. I was entranced.

The rest of the night, I couldn't remember.  



End file.
